


彼を知る

by faunjour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, i have a plot i promise, johnten, more characters as well, more tags tba, no actual smut though, ten is perfect, whipped johnny seo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunjour/pseuds/faunjour
Summary: ten has a secretyoungho is just in love





	1. heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> i’m anxious to post this since it’s very short buuuut i promise to give it my best for the actual chapters. this is like an intro or smth hahahsh i suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youngho is a vanilla guy i guess

* * *

 

he’s _gone_ , youngho concluded as he stare down at the beauty in front of him. kneeling, grinning, playing him; turning his emotions into chaos and his mind reaching unfathomable desires. hands holding onto the curtain for his sweet life as his new lover finally envelopes his shaft around his soft bitten lips, producing sounds he never thought he’d ever found endearing.

 

>   _when you start to feel the rush; a crimson headache, aching blush,_

 

with eyes shut closed, he lets gratified sounds came out of him as the school’s top student who had never got his uniform rumpled– dramatically fades out in his memory and replacing it with the sight of ten, all worked up, looking up to him with his teared up shirt and eyes nothing but playful and needy, commanding for youngho’s _everything_. and he’s more than willing to give them to ten without a second to waste.

 

> _when you surrender to the touch, you’ll know; i can put on a show._  

 

youngho deems himself brave enough to gaze at the younger once more. soft rays of sunlight lays delicate on ten’s face, adorning his eyes and his ear piercings shines naturally from the light. his perfect lips lubricated with spit and precum, and ten doesn’t mind and youngho is torn inside from the sight, his breathing ragged and heart beating in mix of excitement and nervousness.

 

>   _i can put on a show_

 

his little exploration on ten’s pretty face was stopped as steps from outside the clinic startled him, glancing at the doorway out of panic although the door has been locked by ten himself. ten must have seen this as he gulps youngho deeper, dainty hands gripping tightly on trembling thighs, demanding for attention. youngho could only breath out a curse, his hand flying on ten’s skull, sighing and doing his best not to abuse ten’s generosity by shamelessly bucking his hips towards his warm mouth, distractions from outside quickly thrown away.

 

> _can’t you see what you’re finding?_  

 

with this, ten pulls away and youngho quickly turns him around, bending him over the clean, freshly laundered sheets on the bed. youngho got lost in his mind as it is clouded with lust from ten’s quiet whines, and the feeling of his smooth skin against his hands, exploring ten in a way as if he has done it before. every smart touch that makes the younger beg for more, every quick breaths between kisses, every twitch of their muscles made them easily undone.

 

“are you going to keep kissing me or you’re gonna fuck me?” asked ten as he lay on his back, his hands sliding down from youngho’s strong arms to his belt, tugging it up just enough to add friction against youngho’s growing ache between his legs. 

 

“we’re not gonna get caught?” youngho teased, grinning as he swallows back a groan. youngho learned that he loves ten maybe more than he thought he does.

 

“not unless you want us to” it’s ten’s turn to grin, draping his forearms around the older’s neck. the shadow from his long lashes falls prefect on his face and youngho almost whimpered from just that. because ten is that glorious.

 

masking his weak, sex deprived self, he snickered, “you’re full of shit, ten” he said as he kneels up on the mattress, already unbuckling his belt.

 

“i can make you laugh though” ten said matter-of-factly, parting his legs and gazing up to youngho with hooded eyes.

 

> _this is heaven in hiding._  

 

“of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and lyrics from halsey’s heaven in hiding


	2. the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so,,, i’m just making lotsa filler chapters(if this is how it’s called lol) before the long ones cos i want it that way ! : D

_5 months prior the clinic scene._

* * *

 

 

 

> _take a seat, right over there, sat on the stairs. stay or leave,_

 

 

ten is looking pretty and grand. almost like a sin sitting across the table; wearing a white shirt underneath a black Kappa coat, with shorts that goes down just above his knees. he got his nails done in pale purple, lips in their natural shade and eyes smoky you can get lost looking at them. all these and yet, in youngho’s perspective, the metal that graces ten’s features stands out the most. on his brows, lips, ears and tongue(which youngho almost fainted on). he just simply fancy how poetic it is for ten to radiate against all things, literally and figuratively.

 

  
the only thing restraining him in doing an act of lasciviousness at this moment are the sudden words that came out of ten’s lips, “i have issues, youngho. you don’t want me.”

 

 

> _the cabinets are bare and i’m unaware,_

 

  
those words are why youngho is not just bemused, but also definitely confused. it wasn’t only because ten is rocking the most awkward combination of clothing he had ever seen, but for the reason of ten– who already agreed to go on five dates with him, is now implying that he’s not interested in youngho. as much as he wants to know, he have no fucking idea why ten decided to bring this up in the middle of their weenie conversation about shane dawson’s conspiracy theories.

 

  
startled as he may, he’d gathered up enough confidence from their previous dates to go and ask, “i’m sorry. did i do something is wrong?”

 

>   
>  _just how we got into this mess_

 

  
which ten laughed at. only youngho remarks how it barely reached his eyes while the signature glint in them takes absence. it scared him, tasting such bitterness in ten’s voice. and the agony that filled his existence was short-lived as ten left the question hanging, instead gracefully popping the bottle of wine and streams the red drink down on their respective glassware.

 

  
their third date is still clear in youngho’s head, in which ten said: ‘ _i don’t drink beer, or wine, soda, whiskey or vodka, hyung! if you could see through my stomach, you’ll be impressed how clean it is_ ” with a goofy smile. he wanted to pry more of the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’ but that time, they were immaculate- or he assumed they were, so who is he to ruin the perfect moment in a perfect place?

 

 

>   
>  _got so aggressive_

 

  
this time, they’re not close to perfect, but it has become a little too ugly to even ask. so he let ten say,

 

  
“i’m warning you because you’re not doing anything wrong.” ten’s dainty fingers traced the outline of the wine glass as he said this, words spoken with great care, as if the air around them would break if his voice gets a little rough. orbs darting on nothing, seemingly tired out of emotions until they found youngho and they pour over him with mouth running out of words to speak.

 

 

 

> _i know we meant all good intentions_

 

  
and for some reason, youngho stares back, waiting for ten because that’s what he’s good at– no, he’s best at this. always desperately gripping around the thin piece of thread ten had offered for him. time gets overrated, expensive food were highly disregarded, as both of them tuned out the noise within and out of the restaurant. he’s sure a waiter had come and tried to talk to him but- this too, was only just a passing wind as ten becomes less expressive by each second flying past them.

 

 

>   
>  _so pull me closer_

 

  
a blink.

 

  
“ten?” he don’t know what happened and how in just a bat of an eyelash turned a whole scenario around, for ten is now looking pretty and scared. he’s attentive as ten survey the place, muttering to himself several “no” before finally acknowledging youngho’s presence again. though, his expression looks even more surprised upon looking at him.

 

  
“youngho hyung?”

 

i must have done something wrong, youngho thought. lowering his head, he sighed and spoke softly, “ten, you don’t have to call me hyung, remember?.”

 

“oh no, no. i think i should go”

 

youngho watched in confusion as ten hurriedly made his way towards the large entrance, not caring if he bumped into waiters and not even sparing him a single glance.

 

leaving him alone.

 

 

>   
>  _why don’t you pull me close?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and lyrics from zedd’s ‘the middle’


End file.
